nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
The majority of advancement in LoRD comes from fighting. In the game, there are several different types of combat with different "rules." The following aspects are true of all fights: Damage is calculated: Strength/2 + Rand(0, Attack Strength/2 -1) - Opponent Defense Your powermoves multiply damage by 3 after defense is subtracted and occur with liklihood 10%. When they can be used, skills multiply damage before defense is subtracted and use the following multipliers: Pinch- 1.5 Heatwave- 2.5 Thief Skill/ Death Knight Attack- 3 Shatter- 4.5 Note that since values can only be integers, fractions are truncated at every step. Forest Fights You receive 25 forest fights every day. When fighting monsters in the forest, you may use all skills. The chance of being surprised by a forest creature is 1/11. The chance of a forest creature executing a powermove is 1/30. Rather than multiplying damage by 3 for forest creature powermoves, powermoves for them change the damage formula to: Attack Strength/2 + Rand(0, Attack Strangth/2 -1)+ Rand(0, Attack Strangth/2 -1) - Defense. This means that some forest creatures that would normally be unable to hit with a regular attack can do damage with a powermove. Also, if you have a horse, then there is a 1/27 chance of losing it to a death crystal every time you take damage from a forest creature. Note that forest creatures do not have any defense. Master Fights If you have enough experience you may challenge your master for the opportunity to level up. In a fight against your master, you may not use any skills and you may not run. Unlike all other types of combat, you do not die if you lose to your master. Instead, you simply can not fight him again that day. Masters have to same chance of surprising you and powermoving you as forest creatures do, and powermoves received from a master are calculated in the same way. If you have a horse, then everytime you receive damage from a master, there is a 1/27 chance of losing the horse and defeating the master. Like forest creatures, masters have no defense. If you try to attack your master and do not have the experience to level up, then you read a line about your master embarassing you. You then lose your chance to fight your master that day, even if you obtain enough experience. Offline Player Fights You receive 3 user fights per day. When you choose to slaughter another player, you become engaged in a battle against them. The player that you fight has the exact stats of that player's character. You will always fight opponents that start with full health, regardless of how many hit points remaining they had when they logged off. You may use offensive skills against any player of higher level. You may use defensive skills (disappear, light shield, mind heal) against any player. The chance of being surprised by a player is 40%. The chance the other player executes a power move is 10% and is calculated in the same way as a forest creature's powermove. Horses do not affect player fights. Online Player Fights See main article Online Duels for the differences between online and offline player fights. The Red Dragon All combat mechanics of the dragon fight are exactly the same as that of a forest fight. The only difference is that instead of a single attack, the dragon will randomly strike with one of four types of attacks.